peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 May 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-05-31 ; Comments *Start of show: "You've got to love Robbie, haven't you?" *Peel gives more details about the flooding that affected Peel Acres at the weekend. "I won't go into too much detail here, but what happens is, we have a cesspit because we live right out in the country and when the level of the stream that runs past the house passes a certain point the cesspit system goes into reverse and everything that you've got rid of over the past few weeks returns to the house with disastrous consequences, and that's what happened to us. So the carpet - unbearable really, and soaked in sewage and other stuff and so quite clearly you can't really keep it in the house and so we had to have it chopped out and it will be about eight weeks before we can get more carpet and it's most irritating. But I mean set against the scale of human suffering it's not all that much, and Ipswich going up into the Premiership I think more than compensated for our house being flooded." Sessions *Wheat, one and only session. Recorded: 2000-05-07. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File b starts *Hot Snakes: Salton City (LP - Automatic Midnight) Swami SWA 2002 § *Sonny Boy Williamson: Don't Start Me Talkin' (15xCD - The Chess Story, Disc 5) Chess 380 601-2 § *Surgeon: Unknown (EP - Diametric) Counterbalance CBX001 § File a starts *Wheat: Don't I Hold You? (session) *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Wings Of The Dawn (LP - From A Summer To Another Summer (An Egypt To Another Egypt)) Geographic GEOG 1CD *Dredbass: Morpheus (12" - Morpheus / New Destiny (Part 2)) Back 2 Basics B2B 12062 *Heads: Song No.1 (LP - Untitled) CDR *Vacaciones: Espero Una Respuesta (EP - Vacaciones) Elefant ER 214 : JP: "I can hear music in my head. I really can, I can hear distant music. Am I hallucinating again? It's a bit frightening when this sort of thing happens." *Melys: Waiting To Fall (LP - Kamikaze) Sylem SYLEM CD 4 : JP: "I have with me here an EP which I talk about often on these programmes, but never play, and one or two people have doubted its existence." After a lengthy introduction, he proceeds to play it at the wrong speed. *Shrewsbury Pumping Station: In The Cellar (7" - The Music Of Machinery Vol. 1) Big Ben Peel states that he played the A side, 'In The Engine Room' but he actually played the B side. *The Nextmen: My Way (LP - Amongst The Madness) Scenario White Label SCLP004 *Wheat: Death Car (session) *Portal: After Tomorrow (LP - Reprise) Roisin Recordings ROISIN 09 *Tena Stelin: Symbolic Dub (LP - A.K.A. Dub - The Second Chapter ) Lush LRCD 009 : JP: "A sewage related email from Skreen out of the Cuban Boys, who probably feels as I do that that there aren't really enough records about sewage and people don't talk about it as they should, you know." *Zurich: Summer Comes, Summer Goes (7") Boa HISS 19 File a pause *Tarentel: Two Sides Of Myself, Part 1 (7") Static Caravan VAN 14 *Ram Trilogy: Titan (12" - Titan EP ) RAM RAMM 28 File a resumes during following track *Nebula: Clearlight (7") Sweet Nothing WHITE LABEL *Wheat: More Than You'll Ever Know (session) *Tommy Hunt: The Complete Man (compilation LP - When A Man Cries) Kent CDKEND 176 *The Prismer: Talkin' Comtroniq (compilation CD - Do Not Fear The Future) Grimsey GR2000 *Salako: Hull City Tiger (EP - Ventimiglia 120899) Jeepster JPRCDS016 *Sledě, Živé Sledě: Automobily (v/a album - Sonore Sampler) Sonore CDR *Botch: C. Thomas Howell As The "Soul Man" (LP - We Are The Romans) Hydra Head HH 666-041 *Augustus Pablo: Black Gunn (LP - El Rocker's) Pressure Sounds PSLP 29 *Wheat: Heaven Has (session) : JP: "Just trying to persuade Gilles Peterson of the virtues of Robbie Fowler's goal tonight." Liverpool's Fowler had scored for England who beat Ukraine 2-0 in their last warm-up game before Euro 2000 http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/euro2000/teams/england/771951.stm *Psychotic Reaction: Stay Away (7" - Street Trash) Detour DR 074 *King Curtis: Lil Brother (compilation LP - Hot Sax, Cool Licks) ACE CDCHD 757 Files a and b end File ;Name *2000-05-31 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 ;Length *a) 01:27:34 *b) 02:00:06 ;Other *a) Thanks to taper Ed B, digitised by Weatherman22. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes